The field of the invention is generally that of velocipedes and corresponding wheeled vehicles or conveyances such as scooters, bicycles, tricycles, skates, skateboards and the like, all of which have different types of advantages and disadvantages. For example, a very high rate of speed and considerable maneuverability and control can be achieved while riding a bicycle. However, a bicycle is relatively expensive, bulky and also weighs a substantial amount and thus is difficult to transport from one location to another except by riding same. On the other hand, a skateboard and roller skates are relatively inexpensive, but are rather difficult to properly maneuver and control and are somewhat dangerous. They also require a substantial expenditure of effort at all times, and it is not possible to sit down or rest at all while propelling oneself on such prior art devices. It is obvious that it would be highly desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive, light-weight, readily transportable velocipede device which would allow a rider to attain considerable speed of movement while lending itself to easy control and braking and which, at the same time, is of relatively safe, easily operated construction. It is precisely such a highly desirable and advantageous type of simple, inexpensive, easy-to-operate, easy-to-control, relatively high-speed velocipede device which is provided by and in the present invention, and which has advantages virtually completely overcoming the above-mentioned prior art problems, disadvantages and limitations and all of which advantages flow from and occur by reason of the specific features of the invention pointed out hereinafter.